


The Realm of Haikyuu (Female Version)

by BlueSongBird



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSongBird/pseuds/BlueSongBird
Summary: This is just going to be a Female character x reader oneshot book about your favorite Haikyuu babies. It will contain both sfw and nsfw. I will be sure to put warnings as I see fit. I hope you all enjoy!
Kudos: 7





	1. Authors Note

This is my first writing piece I have ever started besides school work. I will try my best to make it enjoyable for everyone. All Characters in a nsfw oneshot will be aged up because I do know it makes some people uncomfortable. The formatting of this story will start with one team and write a nsfw and sfw chapter for each character. And then I will move on to the next team. I love you all and encourage you read to your hearts content. If this book does well I might continue with more. As well as move to different animes. Have fun and enjoy your time in the Realm of Haikyuu!

I AM ALSO TAKING PLOT REQUESTS! COMMENT YOUR IDEAS AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO!


	2. Karasuno (Daichi Sawamura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Plot: You and Daichi are listening to a Yagami Yato audio to see who will break first. Will you make him top you, or submit to you?

I am being cuddled by the cute volleyball captain in one of his big shirts when I get a notification from pateron. "Yagami Yato 7MIH NSFW Audio." I raise a brow before talking to lovie. 

Me: "Hey baby?"  
Him: "Yes my princess"  
Me: "D-Do you want to listen to this audio with me. We can make it a competition!"  
Him: "What kind of competition love?"  
Me: "Well we can see who will break first and dominate the other person."

I can feel daichi lean his head on my neck. He's blushing.

Him: "I-I guess we can babygirl."

I slightly cheer in my head and start playing the audio. Almost immediately my eyes widen as the listener is being dominated by a villain Kirishima from My Hero Academia. I hear my prince intake a sharp but shuddery breathe and feel his boner against my ass. It takes a lot in me to not push back against him. I mean, I am trying to win after all. 

A little less than half way through the audio I feel how wet my throbbing pussy is when I clench my thighs. Im trying so hard not to squirm and whimper for Sawamura to fuck me already. For him to use my body as his toy. To make me cry and beg for him so nice and desperately. Now at the half way mark I can feel Daichi softly rutting against my ass.

"F-fuck baby, your ass feels so nice against me. My cock is so hard for you. I-I give in, just please let me use this beautiful body of yours." 

I can feel his hand running along my side and it makes me body shudder. I turn off the audio and close my laptop, getting out of bed to put it away. I turn around and look at him shyly. Looking down at the floor with a slight blush along my cheeks I pull my, well his, shirt over my head and drop it to the floor, covering my stomach with my arms. 

Him: "Come here Babygirl." 

I look up and see him sitting up, legs over the side of the bed with his arms stretched out for me. Walking over to him slowly, I let out a soft yelp as I am quickly pulled into his lap, my body resting on one of his muscled thick thighs. He lets out a sigh of satisfaction as I feel his warm, calloused, and slightly rough hands rubbing my back up and down before settling on my hips. I hide my head into his neck as I start getting more embarrassed. Daichi lets out a soft, deep, sexy chuckle. All of a sudden his lips are on my neck. Sucking and biting so harshly I let out a moan and wrap my arms around his back, but have them rested on his shoulders, tightly gripping his shirt in my hands. 

Him: "Look at that Princess. Everyone will be able to see this beautiful mark of mine. You are mine yes? That means no else can have you. No one can look at you and think dirty thoughts about doing things to this cute body because this mark means your mine. When we go to school on Monday I can't wait to see the whole teams face when this love bite is nice and out on display."

This leads me to let out a whimper and softly grind my hips into his thigh.

Me: "Y-Yes Baby, Im all yours. Only you get to mark me and use me like a sex toy. No one else gets to have me. P-Please, I wanna be used be you so bad. I want you to tie me up with some nice pretty rope and use all of our fun toys on my body. Make me cry and beg for you. I wanna be so overstimulated. I don't wanna walk for weeks. I want my whole body to be jolting and spasming from every touch. Still feeling sensitive."

His head dips down and roughly sucks a nipple into his mouth while he pinches and squeezes my other, knowing how sensitive they are for me. His knee starts bouncing up and down pressing against my pussy and I cant help but grind down for more friction. 

Me: "I-I'm gonna be the one to top you."  
Him: "Oh? And so then what it is exactly you are gonna do princess."

I smirk and move my lips close to his ear slightly biting it. 

Me: "I'm gonna push you against a wall and mark you. I-I know you like it rough. You like being dominated. Id push you on the bed and tie you up with pretty red rope. I know thats your favorite color. And maybe tie a matching red bow around y-your um, your cock. Id blind fold you and leave, just to grab a candle and some ice. Id put an ice cube in my mouth and run it along your body, smirking as I watch your whither and squirm. Then I'll leave it pressed against that sensitive place of yours until it melts all the way. Id tape an egg vibrator to each of those nipples of yours and maybe put a c-cock rod in um, in your slit. Id light the candle and watch as the wax slowly drips onto your body. Youd be so sensitive from the vibrations and the blind fold heightening your senses. 

Id flip you over and bruise that ass of yours with a nice pretty paddle. Knowing im the one who bruised i-it. Id leave so many hickeyes and love bites along your body. I wanna rip every orgasm out of your body. Youd be so sensitive y-your crying and begging for me to stop. But how could i stop when i didnt stuff you yet. After you've came so many times for me im gonna let you calm down. Just to make you think im done. Until you cry and scream when i roughly shove a vibrating dildo into your a-ass.

Maybe i'll even tie it up with the rest of you so it cant slip out. I'll take my electric shock wand and shock little parts of your body to get you twitching and jolting. Id shock those nipples with the vibrators still taped and shock y-your cock head. Id shock thay pretty tummy that has all my marks on it. maybe flip you over and shock that bruised ass. A-And maybe because I know you like it, i'll leave you like that all night."

Daichi intakes a deep breath before wrapping his hand around my neck and harshly flipping us over. I smile lightly before I feel his lips against smile before I feel a sharp sting to my ass. I moan as his hot wet tongue enters my mouth. I reach my hand down to give myself some pleasure before it was slapped away. 

Him: 'Thats mine. You don't get to fucking touch. Especially without my permission"

I softly whimper and result to pushing my hips towards the noticeable tent in his shorts. 

Me: "P-Please Daichi..."

Him: "Oh? Begging me? But I thought it was you who was going to dominate me?"

He lets out a deep sadistic chuckle before leaning into my ear.

Him: "Want me to tell you every little thing I will do to this *runs his hands down my body* beautiful temple of lust?"

I nod, looking up at him. I want to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face. 

Him: "You like when I call you my slut like when I top you. Maybe spit in your mouth if you ask. But I would never push my baby to far. I wouldn't tie you up and use my various sex toys unless you asked nicely baby. But I would never do anything you didnt want to. What kind of dom would I be. Maybe if I'm nice I'd let you pleasure me, but my cute pebble always come first. You may be my toy, but I enjoy pleasuring you. hearing you whine and whimper, seeing you squirm for me. I'm gonna shove my cock nice and deep in that pretty pussy baby. Make you cum on it so many times. After your all nice and fucked out I would pull you into my lap when I feel like you had enough pleasure. I'd make sure your nice and comfy as my baby drifts off to a nice sleep. Who knows maybe you'll dream of all the new dirty things you want me to try on that body of yours. How does that sound my pretty princess?"

Me: I am blushing so hard, covering my face with my hands. I have no idea how to respond to him right now. I am just a lost for words. So I just nod my head and hope he does something, anything to me.

I feel the weight of the bed lift and look up, tilting my head in confusion.

Him: "Eh, maybe another time cutie. The team wants to go practice before our training camp."

Me: "W-WHAT!"

I see him wink as he walks out of my bedroom door with a small wave of his hand. I drop my head on my pillow and look up at my ceiling, covering my face with my forearm. 

Me: "Oh. My. God."

But little did I know, Daichi was still behind the door listening in. Smiling to himself. Because he knew he had me wrapped around his little finger. He knew he won this little competition of mine.


	3. Karasuno (Daichi Sawamura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sfw Plot: You and Daichi go on a date (๑>◡<๑)

I get a soft kiss on my forehead and giggle.

Him: "How would you like to go on a date with me, my princess."

Me: "Of course! What did you have planned baby."

Him: "Hmm, maybe go get a meal and then take a walk in the park. Maybe watch the sunset together."

I check the time seeing as its 5:45pm and stand up. 

Me: I think that would be perfect lovie. Im gonna go get ready.

As I start to walk to my room I yelp when I feel a sting to my ass and hear Sawamura chuckle. With a huff I enter my room and look through my drawers and closet. I pull off a white peasant shirt from a hanger in my closet. It stops at my waist and I tie the strings into a simple bow. I open my drawers and grab some baggy high waisted ripped jeans that are along my thighs and bigger holes at my knees. I slip on some white socks and my air forces, and spraying some perfume before going back to the living room.

I sit on the couch texting some friends on discord. I hear footsteps and turn around to see Daichi. I smile and stand up giving him a quick soft kiss. He is wearing an orange hoodie and black jeans with white shoes. And damn does he look fine. 

I wrap my arms around his waist in a hug as we stand there for a few minutes before he lets go.  
With a quick kiss to my forehead he starts to speak. 

Him: "Are you ready beautiful."

Me: "Yep, lets go have fun on this date!"

He smiles and slips my soft hand into his slightly rougher ones. His hands are so much bigger than mine, but I really like it. He leads me out the door before locking it. We talk and laugh during the short 15 minute walk the to the Sakanoshita Store. When I see the door from a few yards away I softly push Daichi and break into a sprint. 

Him: "HEY! COME BACK"

I giggle as he runs after me. I look behind me and see him getting closer. I run faster before he catches me and spins me around, I let out a slight squeal of surprise and he leaves small kisses all over my face.

Me: "Okay okay, Daichi let me go!"

Him: "I love you Princess."

Me: "I love you more."

We calm down and I slip my hand into his again. He pulls the door open to the convenience store. There's no one here except his coach, who's smoking a cigarette and reading a magazine. He looks up at us with slight shock to his face.

Ukai: "Daichi? I was hoping for a quiet night but I guess since it is the captain to the team. I'll make an exception."

Daichi: "Sorry Coach. But I wanted to take this pretty lady on a date tonight, and we wanted to stop by for some snacks."

I wave to his coach and softly smile

Me: "Hi, I'm y/n. Its nice to meet you."

Ukai: "Y/N? I've heard a lot about you from Daichi over here. He-."

Daichi: "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! We just came for some snacks coach. Don't have to embarrass me."

His coach chuckles and puts out his cigarette in an ash tray. 

Ukai: "Im Keishin Ukai. But the team usually just calls me coach. Its nice to meet you as well y/n. Get whatever you kids want. Its on me."

Daichi: "Oh no, coach you don't-."

Ukai: "Quiet before I bench you for the rest of the year."

Daichi: "Yes coach."

Me and Daichi walk around the store thinking of what we want. We decide to settle with a water bottle and 2 onigiri's for each of us. Walking back up to the front we wave goodbye to Coach, after he gave us a bag to put our things in.

Daichi and I: "Bye Coach!"

Ukai: "Bye kids, have fun and stay safe."

Daichi: "We will!"

As we leave the store we start walking to the Dainohara Forest Park. It took way longer than we expected. Walking took about 40 minutes. But talking and laughing with Daichi made the time go by fast. I pull out my phone to check the time, 7pm. 

Me: "Dang, its already 7pm."

I see Daichi's eyebrows raise in surprise. 

Him: "Wow, we left at like 5:45. Well I guess walking here took a long time. I would've driven but walking with you is more fun."

I laugh and stand on my tippy toes and kiss his cheek. 

Me: "Yea, it has been fun."

We walk along the stone path and I point out various flowers and different animals I see. Daichi tells me to look up at him. When I do a flower was placed in my hair. I smile at him and lightly touch the flower with my fingertips. 

Me: "Thank you love. But you do know it's illegal to pick flowers right."

Him: "I know but it looks so beautiful on you. It matches those gorgeous eyes of yours."

We continue walking, talking about various topics, ranging from school, sports, us, and our future together."

Daichi: "Look theres a bench with an open view of the water Babe." 

We sit and eat our onigiri's and crack open our water bottles drinking them. After eating and putting the trash in the bag Coach gave us. I turn Daichi's head towards me and place a soft gentle kiss on his lips before I lay my head on his shoulder. 

Watching the sunset, the sky turns from a light blue and purple that leave the clouds to look like cotton candy, to a blood red and orange. As it casts over the water, it becomes a beautiful purple hue. Everything is nice and calm. The boy I am sitting here with, is the one I want to have in my life forever. I wish this moment would never end. 

I feel my body shudder from the cold and Daichi shifts, pulling off his hoodie and placing it on my head. I pull it off and hold it, looking at him. There is a slight tinge of pink painting the cheeks of his face. I kiss him softly and slowly, resulting in the color to progress into a dark red. I pull the hoodie over my head and by body drowns in the size. I put the sleeves to my nose, he is wearing my favorite cologne of his. I swing one leg over the bench so I am straddling it. 

Me: "Daichi, sit like me real quick."

He puts one leg over the bench as well and I scoot closer. Wrapping my arms around his waist and hiding my face in his neck I mumble softly. 

Me: "I love you Sawamura."

Him: "I love you to, my pretty girl."

With a kiss to my forehead he places his chin on top of my head and we just sit here hugging. The warmth of his strong built body against mine. Breathing in the smell of his cologne. This right here is a perfect moment. Times like these are why I fell in love with this perfect volleyball captain.


	4. Karasuno (Sugawara Koshi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw Plot: A teasing femboy Suga decides to be a bratty submissive today. So as his dominant you need to put that poor baby back in his place.   
> KINKS INCLUDE: bondage, choking, electric shock, collaring, spanking, sex toys, cock rods, degradation, pegging, use of riding crops, overstimulation and exhibition (sex in front of others)

Me: "Suga I said stop."

He is being so bratty today. I'm not sure why, usually he's very obedient. A few ideas run through my head on why he is acting this way. Maybe he's hungry, or wants to go somewhere. Wait no, I know exactly why he is acting out. That poor bratty slut wants to be put back in his place. 

Suga: "Yea, well I said no. I dont have to listen to you. You aren't the fucking boss of me."

I look up and him and raise a brow. He gasps, knowing he's in trouble now.

Suga: "M-Mommy I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say a no no word. R-Rule number 6 states, "Do not cuss under any circumstances."

I stand up and walk towards him. He knows he isn't supposed to cuss. Its a rule for a reason. He rarely ever breaks rules. He has been acting up today because he wants to be put in his place. I wrap my hand around his neck squeezing at the sides, pushing his petite body against the wall. His body has muscle from playing volleyball, but he's still pretty slim. I love his body. Just perfect for me to ruin. 

Me: "Why is the whore acting out today. Is it because you want me to put you back into your fucking place. Yea? Is that it. You want me to break and ruin that body yours."

Suga: "Y-yes please Ma'am. I was a bratty bitch because I want you to put my in my place. Please test my limits today."

I run my hands down his sides stopping at his waist. I kiss his lips roughly and passionately. When I slide my tongue along his lips he refuses me entrance. I place my thigh between his legs and push up, creating friction on his cock. Immediately he lets out a soft moan, so I take the chance to plunge my tongue inside his mouth. He tastes like the mango candy he got into earlier today when I specifically told him not to. That resulted in him writing lines for me. 

Taking my mouth off his, I kiss along his jaw and neck, softly sucking on his soft spot. Hearing him whimper for me and feeling his body squirm for me just pushes me further. I leave a nice red and purple hickey. 

Me: "See this mark baby. This is my claim on you. You are my prince, my pretty baby."

Suga: "Im all yours Mommy."

Dipping my head back down to his neck I leave more hickeys and love bites. All of a sudden he lets out a louder moan and I feel his body spasm against mine. I smirk to myself, knowing how his body reacts to my touch.

Me: "Did you just cum baby?"

Suga: "Im sorry Mommy your t-thigh rubbing against my cock and sucking on my skin j-just felt so g-good."

Me: "Awww, it did? Well you came without my permission slut. That means a bigger punishment, along with acting out and doing things you aren't supposed to."

He lets out a soft whimper and grips the hem of his shirt. Looking up and me with lust filled eyes, his beautiful brown eyes with a blown out pupil. He wants this as much as I do. Grabbing his hand, I bring him to our bedroom. I go to our balcony door and open it. Just to air out the room, and for, future easy access.

Me: "Stand and don't touch."

He nods obediently and with a little to much enthusiasm as I go into out closet for our box of fun. Looking through it, I grab rope in his favorite color; lavender. Along with a collar and leash, electric shock wand, cock rod, vibrators and dildos, riding crop, a strap on and lube. Placing everything on our bed, I look up at him. Watching as his body squirms with anticipation. I place the collar around his neck that reads "Property of Y/N" and lock it into place. 

Me: "Before we start, remind me your safeword and colors."

Suga: "Safeword is gummybears. Green means continue, yellow means slow down. And red means to stop."

Me: "What a good boy for me."  
I slip my hands under his shirt taking it off, as well as slipping the pretty skirt off his hips. My cute femboy Suga. 

After taking the time to tie him up nice and pretty. Standing to the side of him, I clench my thighs at the sight, feeling my drenched underwear. My Sugaslut, making my pussy throb. I flip him onto his stomach, so his ass is out on display for me. Taking the riding crop, I run it along his back. Seeing his body squirm, and the little whimpers coming out of his mouth is so erotic to me. Without warning, I smack the riding crop on his ass. It turns red almost instantly. I love bruising this ass of his. 

Suga: "I want more Mistress, please. M-more, I love feeling the sting against my butt. I love looking in the mirror and seeing the nice red marks and bruises for days. I want you to mark me up nice and pretty."

Smirking, I land more harsh slaps to his ass watching some places turn black and blue. I climb onto the bed running my hands down his back softly, placing gentle kisses on his beautiful bruised ass. 

Me: "My beautiful baby, I love you. Such a good boy for me."

Suga: "T-Thank you Ma'am."

I spread his ass apart and look at his pink puckered hole. Knowing I'm going to have to prep him nice and well. Grabbing the lube, I pop open the bottle and coat my fingers in it, before gently moving the rope to the side and slipping my index finger inside. Pushing the digit in and out. 

Me: "Im going to need you to relax for me Prince. I need to prep you okay?" 

He nods, with a yes, and I rest my hand on his hip, gently caressing it with my thumb. Once he is stretched enough I push my middle finger inside of him as well and he immediately starts to clench around them. Waiting for him to relax again I begin to fuck him with my fingers and scissor them apart watching him get nice and stretched. 

After a few minutes of stretching I pull out my fingers and gently blow air onto his hole, watching it convulse. I slowly lick over his hole, with my hot wet tongue. Hearing him moan makes me moan against him as well. This is just so hot and erotic and its just beginning. I'm done with the teasing and plunge my tongue inside of him, feeling and exploring his hot wet insides from the lube. Fucking him with my tongue, his moans become louder and more whiny. 

Suga: "I-Im gonna cum Ma'am. Please, oh god please let me cum. Please, I won't cum without permission I promise, Please, just let me cum nice and hard for you."

I'm going to overstimulate that little cock of his anyways. So I pull my tongue out of his pink, wet and puckered hole and give the go ahead to cum. 

Me: "You have my permission baby, cum for me. Cum nice and fucking hard for me slut. Cum like a good-boy."

I watch as his body shakes and spasms, cum squirting out of his slit and onto the bed sheets. Reminding him of being my good boy I place and soft kiss to his lips and run my hands through your hair.

Me: "Your nice and prepped now baby, can I stuff your slutty hole with some nice toys?"

He lets out more whimpers and nods his head.

Me: "Words for me baby."

Him: "I wanna be stuffed nice and full Mommy, please. Use my body however you please. Y-You said you were going to put me in my place d-didnt you."

I take a vibrating dildo and press it against hole, just poking and prodding. If he wants it inside he's going to have to beg like a good slut. He lets out a few whines and whimpers at my teasing, before speaking.

Him: "Stuff me nice and full. Fuck me Mommy. Please just fuck me with that toy. I want it so so badly. Please. I don't just want, I need my hole to be filled. Im begging you. Stuff my slutty hole for me. Please."

At this point it already sounds like he is on the verge of tears, so I do what he asks. Moving the rope covering his hole, I shove the toy inside, putting the rope on the end so its nice and tight and keeps the toy inside. Grabbing the remote I start at a low setting, watching his body jolt from the vibrations.

Him: "M-Mommy, it feels so good. The toy is so deep and I-I can feel the vibrations against my prostate."

I decide to flip him into his back now so I can tease that cock of his. Stroking it with my hand a few times, I watch him close his eyes, throwing his head back into the pillow. Letting out a drawn out moan. I take a long lick on the underside of his cock, from base to tip, before wrapping my hot wet mouth around his head. Sucking lightly and running my tongue over his slit, I also dip my tongue into his slit. Hearing him moan and whimper I decide to take him all the way down my throat. Deepthroating him, before I begin to bob my head up and down on his cock. He tries to buck his hips upward towards my mouth more, so I have to hold down his hips tightly. 

He starts squirming more and more, his moans getting louder and his pleas becoming slurred. He begs for me to let him cum and I do. Keeping my mouth around his head I suck harder, as he cums inside of my mouth. That makes orgasm three. Oh he has so many more to go before I'm done with this slutty body. He jolts and spasms with the vibrator still going. Gripping his chin with my thumb and index finger I pull him into a deep kiss, and push all of his cum inside his mouth.

Me: "Fucking swallow it. That's your mess bitch."

Thankfully he does as told and I place a soft kiss to his forehead. Knowing how sensitive he his I turn up the vibrator to a medium setting making him cry out nice and loud. Living in the Miyagi Prefecture has its perks. Without many stores or houses, with it being a suburban area, he can be as loud as he wants without any neighbors getting mad.

I pick up the cock rod from the bed and gently stroke his cock watching it twitch and throb. I slowly I insert the metal rod into his slit, until the little bead at the top stops it from going any further. The throbbing in my pussy has started to become unbearable, so I strip off all of my clothes. Watching his face heat up at seeing me naked.

Me: "Im gonna sit on that face of yours and your going to make me cum. Is that clear." 

He gives me a nod, and I make sure to grab the electric shock wand. Oh how I'm going to have fun with this. With my ass towards his face, I lower my heat onto his mouth and let out soft moans, feeling his tongue flicking over my clit. Deciding to use the wand I turn it on and begin to press on different parts of his tummy, watching him jolt and squirm from the electricity. I shock his nipples which makes him moan and plunge his tongue inside of me. 

I moan and rock my hips back and forth feeling him explore my insides, sucking and biting on my clit. I press the wand to his thighs, hearing his breath hitch and breathe become heavier. God, I forgot how good he was at eating pussy, I'm already gonna cum so I shock the shaft of his cock a few times before throwing it to the end of the bed. Poor baby is crying at this point. 

Me: "Baby, I'm gonna fucking cum. Keep eating my out and nice and good. Yea yea yea, just like that yea. Oh my god, you know just how to eat a nice meal slut." 

His body starts to buck and I know he wants to cum again. Like a fucking slut. So I gently pull the rod out of his cock as I feel myself get closer to my climax. Moving my hips back and forth a little harder I let him know its okay to cum. He cums a few seconds before I do, and watching his body twitch, spams, and shudder, its what does it for me. Finally releasing, I moan loudly as I feel my body shake and shudder, my walls clenching around his tongue as he drinks up all my nice cum. 

Me: "What is your color baby."

Suga: "G-Green, Mistress. Please don't stop, I love this so much. Im such a cumslut. I love sex, and I love the pleasure. P-Please fuck me with your pussy Ma'am. I wanna feel your insides wrapped around my cock. Milk me for all I'm worth. Make me a crying blissed out mess. I want more pleasure, to cum more. You don't understand how much I want this. How much I want you." 

I decide he gets the pleasure to touch me, so I gently untie him and take out the vibrator and replace it with a nice diamond buttplug. I have to keep him nice and stretched for when I peg that cute ass of his. After he is untied, I kiss down his body, leaving various love bites and bruises. Satisfied with the marks I left on his neck, stomach, and inner thighs, I straddle his hips. He tries to buck up into me, but I wrap my hands around his neck, gripping at the sides. 

Keeping my hand around his neck, I slam my hips down on his cock. Feeling him reach so far inside of me. His cock filling me up. Suga moans out loudly, and tears flood from his eyes. 

Me: "Color baby."

Suga: "S-Still green Mommy. Just s-so overstimulated. But I love it. Please fuck yourself on my cock. Use me. Im your sex toy. Im your plaything. J-Just please dear god, use me."

Knowing he trusts me and would use his safe word or color system I continue. Fucking myself up and down on his cock. We both moan out as our skin slaps together. It feels so fucking good, I feel myself clenching and tightening around him. My hand still gripping his throat I lean my body down on his, giving him a messy sloppy kiss. I let go and grip the bedsheets next to his his head, moaning into his ear as I slam my hips down even harder. 

I feel him grab one of my breasts and roughly suck on the nipple, as well as biting it. I moan out his as he pinches and rolls the other between his thumb and index finger. He knows how sensitive my breasts are and this has me already about to cream.

Letting go of my nipples he holds my hips and raises his feet, firmly planting them on the bed before he roughly fucks up into my heat. His thrusts eventually get sloppy and I know we are both going to cum. I wrap my hands around his head, pushing him towards my breasts and he takes a nipple back into his mouth. I feel him twitch and throb before we both are cumming together, sweaty and breathing heavily. Eventually I pull off and whimper as I feel the cum slowly start to drip out.

After a short few minute cool down I flip him onto his back again as I put on the strap. 

Me: "Is it okay if Mistress pegs you baby."

Suga: "How can I p-pass up the chance to be pegged by my Mistress."

Climbing back onto the beg I pull out the buttplug and immediately slam myself into his hole. Holding my hands tightly on his hips, knowing its gonna leave a mark, I fuck him hard over and over. Knowing exactly what angle from the amount of times I've used a dildo on him, I slam myself into his prostate. He screams so loud its almost demonic. Knowing how sensitive he is. 

Getting a wicked idea, I pick him up, still on the strap and walk to our balcony. I tell him to grip the railing, as he is body is positioned horizontally so I can hold up his legs and continue to fuck him. 

Me: "You like this slut. Like knowing that if someone so happened to drive by and look up, they see you getting fucked nice and hard. That ass of yours being drilled by a strap."

This makes him let out strings of moans, whimpers, and pleas. I slam my hips harder and harder, knowing he likes it rough. A car drives by and Suga immediately drops his head down to hide his face. He is sweaty, panting, and over sensitive. 

Suga: "Mistress, Im gonna cum again. G-gonna cum for the sixth time."

I give the go ahead and reach down to stroke him through his orgasm. This last one is dry. I guess I really did milk him for all he was worth. 

I pull out and pick him up gently placing him on the bed. I close the balcony door and put away all the toys except the ones that need to be cleaned. I take off the strap as well as pulling the soiled sheets off the bed. 

Walking into the bathroom I wet a washcloth with warm water, walking back to Suga and cleaning off his body. He softly whimpers and I shush him.

Me: "Its okay baby, its okay, you did so well for me. Its aftercare time now. Your safe with me. No more okay."

After I finish cleaning, I grab soothing cream and massage it into his bruised butt which had to hurt. Then I grab some of his underwear and a shirt and help him into it. When he is nice and dressed I do the same, just putting on underwear and a shirt as well. I quickly go to the kitchen and grab a water bottle for him, as well as some gummy snacks and chips. I would bring him his favorite spicy mapo tofu, but spicy food is the last thing he needs right now. 

Walking back into the room I place the water and snacks to the side and climb into bed, pulling him close, his head lays on my thighs while I run my hands through his hair and tell him how amazing he is. Reminding him that I love him, and that the punishment was over, that he was nice and safe and he can relax for me. Eventually he sits up and I crack open the water bottle for him and place it at his mouth while he takes a few sips. 

I pull him to my lap and lay his head in my neck caressing his back and giving him gentle soft kisses. 

Once I hear his breath even out and soft snores coming from him I gently move him off me and onto the bed. Laying with him, I pull him into my chest and with a last kiss to his head I eventually drift off to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N!!! THE IMPORTANCE OF BDSM! PLEASE READ!   
> I hope you all enjoyed this nsfw chapter. 
> 
> FIRST: I would like to cover the importance of acts in bdsm. SAFEWORDS ARE A MUST!   
> You don't have to have both a color system and safeword. But one or the other is a must. It helps differentiate when a sub wants you to actually stop and saying no just to be a tease. 
> 
> SECOND: When you choke a partner, grip the sides of the esophagus. DO NOT AND I MEAN ABSOLUTELY DO NOT PUT PRESSURE ON THE TOP OF THEIR ESOPHAGUS! This can cause damage and even crush their esophagus. Make sure to know how much pressure your partner is comfortable with. 
> 
> THIRD: Bondage: Make sure you read up on bondage if you are planning to do it. Watch how to properly tie up your partner and make sure you ask if they are comfortable with how tight you plan on going. 
> 
> FOURTH: Riding crops are dangerous. Depending on the type of material it is made out of and how much force you use, it can break skin and cause really bad welts and even bleeding. 
> 
> FITH: aftercare! AFTERCARE IS A MUST! when you finish a bdsm or any sex scene really you should always give after care. Your sub can go into a depressive state called a "subdrop" which can be really dangerous and last from a day up to a week. Make sure your sub gets the things they need to stay happy and healthy so this doesnt happen. Depending on the person, options may vary.


	5. Karasuno (Sugawara Koshi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sfw Plot: You are the captain of the girls volleyball team. After spending the night at Suga's, it's a Monday morning. You both decide to arrive at the boys gym really early at practice together. But it just leaves you both laughing.

I turn onto my stomach and burry my face into the pillows. It's still dark outside. So why is my adorable silver haired boyfriend trying to wake me up at five in the morning. 

Suga: "Y/N pleaseee wake up. I was thinking we can get to school early and practice together. We have games coming up Princess."

With a last sigh, I turn my head to the side and look at him, pouting. Im really not a morning person. 

Suga places a soft gentle kiss to my lips before standing up. He's only wearing boxers, and I whistle when I see his back muscles and ass on display for my eyes. He looks back at me with a wink before grabbing his Karasuno uniform and going into the bathroom to change. I wait for another five to ten minutes before getting up and grabbing my uniform as well. I just change in his room since he is still in the bathroom probably brushing his teeth and fixing his hair. 

After I have my uniform on my and school stuff in my bag, I sit on his bed. He leaves the bathroom as I enter, taking my toothbrush and toothpaste out of my bag I brought when I slept over. When I finish brushing my teeth, I also wet my hair brushing it out. I'm just going to tie it up when I get to gym.

After we are set and ready we make our way to Karasuno High School. I keep yawning and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. But Sugawara over here looks nice and energized. I have absolutely no idea how. By the time we get to school its around 5:25am. I open the door to the gym, and flick on lights as I walk in. We set up the nets after I grab the basket of volleyballs. I tie up my hair and we start practicing some sets, receives, and spikes. After about an hour and a half we stop for a water break, I feel a volleyball drop on my head. 

Suga: "Boop."

I look up at him in confusion.

Me: "What was that for baby?"

Him: *smiles* "I don't know, I just felt like doing it."

Me: "Your so weird Suga."

He slightly bumps into me and being as clumsy as I am, I trip over my foot and fall to the floor. I look at Suga and he starts laughing. So I pull his ankle and drag him down with me. When he falls to the floor, I immediately get up and run, laughing. Hearing his shoes against the gym floor he is chasing after me. 

We run a few laps before he catches up with me and grabs my hips tackling me to the floor. We start to wrestle and we are both laughing and breathing heavily.

Eventually we stop and just lay on the cold floor. Tired, sweaty, and just practically dead. 

I turn onto my side and cuddle into him as he softly runs his hands through my hair. Since it was still early in the morning we just relax together in the silence.

The door to the club room opened and two new first years came running in and screaming. Hinata and Kageyama, I think those were their names. Suga tells them to quiet down and told them it was still really early. 

A second year, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, slowly and lazily walked in yawning. 

Tanaka: "Why did I promise you two I'd help you practice before the practice match."

Hinata: "BECAUSE TANAKA YOU ARE OUR AMAZING SENPAI!"

You can see the twinkle in Tanaka's eyes as he is praised by his Kouhai. 

Tanaka: "Oh, hey Suga. Hey y/n. What are you guys doing here. And why do you look so dead."

Suga: "We were doing some practices for our matches coming up."

Tanaka: "Practices, ohhh, okay Suga, I see you. Get that pus-"

I throw a ball at Tanaka's head to shut him up. 

If you guys are gonna practice you better do it quietly. Im sleeping until school starts because someone here, I glare at Suga, had to wake me up at five in the damn morning. They boys all laugh and I go to the back of the gym and fall asleep before the rest of the team comes.


	6. Karasuno (Asahi Azumane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw Plot: Just making out with the soft hearted Ace makes him cream his pants.

Its a rainy Friday night in the Miyagi Prefecture. My soft hearted ace Asahi and I got home from school a few hours ago. We have just been cuddling and watching movies. Disney movies to be specific. 

I want to be more comfortable so I climb onto his lap, wrapping my hands around his neck.

Asahi: "Are you not wanting t-to um, watch the movie Princess. D-did you want to change it."

Me: No, no, the movie is great. You know I love disney. Im just a little sleepy."

Asahi: "We can go to bed if you want lovie."

I yawn and nod, placing my head on his shoulder as he carries me to bed. Im already ready for bed, in one of his shirts and my underwear since we got ready earlier before we started movies.

He climbs into bed after me and I turn towards him. Gently placing a kiss on his lips and softy caressing his cheek with my thumb. The slight tint of pink blush on his cheeks. I gently bite my lip and continue to kiss him deeper and more passionately. We pull away after a while, letting out soft pants.

Asahi: "Y-Y/n."

Me: "Shut up and kiss me."

I climb onto his lap and moan into his mouth. Slightly grinding my hips down into his, I softly whimper. I can feel his cock growing hard underneath my ass and it causes my breathe to hitch.

I pull away from his lips and lay gentle kisses along his jaw and neck. I move my head to the sensitive part of his neck and start sucking and biting creating a nice red and purple bruise. I think to myself "I'll help him cover them before practice tomorrow."

Dipping my head down to his collarbone I suck more hickeys and love bites onto his neck.

Me: "N-Now everyone knows t-that your mine."

Im embarrassed that I stuttered but the way poor Asahi is blushing, he is probably more embarrassed than I am. I hide my face in his neck as we softly grind our hips against each other. Each letting out a soft moans and breathy shudders. 

Asahi: "P-Princess, um i-it feels g-good. Like really g-good."

Me: "I-I know, please don't stop A-Asahi."

We continue to grind against each other, moving my hips back and forth against his cock. I can feel it twitching and throbbing inside of his sweats and I know he is about to cum. I grind my hips a little harder and mark his neck with more love bites, biting down harshly on the area where his neck and shoulder meet.

We both start to grind more harshly and erratically, chasing after our sweet release. Letting out quiet moans and whimpers into each others ears.

Asahi lets out a loud moan, his body shuddering and hips jolting up into me. He just came. This makes me have my release too, hiding my face in his neck, letting out tiny whimpers. We both just sit, holding each other in our arms as we calm down from our high.

When we get cleaned and changed we climb back into bed and cuddle until we drown in sleep and darkness. Eventually reaching dreamland.


	7. Karasuno (Asahi Azumane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sfw Plot: School and your family has been getting to you lately. You are super stressed, but your reliable ace is there for you every step of the way.

I hear the door of my house open. Quickly wiping my tears and closing my books, I leave my room and walk towards my front door. It's either gonna be my mom, or its going to be Asahi. Slightly praying to myself thats it's the latter.

I walk into my living room and look to the door to see Asahi putting his stuff down. I almost cry with tears of joy seeing him. I just really need him and his comfort. One thing about dating the soft hearted ace, he's the perfect comfort buddy. He looks up at me and his eyes widen, walking up to me.

Asahi: "Woah, love, w-why have you been crying."

I feel myself internally panic because I really don't want to worry him. He is stressed enough with the upcoming match with Date Tech. Karasuno suffered a horrible loss last year which resulted in Asahi's hiatus.

Me: "Oh no, I didn't cry. Im just really sleepy so I've been yawning a lot."

He places his thumb and index finger on my chin and makes me look up at him. He looks into my eyes, as if he is inspecting them. 

Asahi: "You've been crying babe.."

I sigh and drop my head down looking at the floor and awkwardly shifting my weight from one leg to the other. He pulls me into a hug, tight enough to feel comforting and not like he is trying to strangle me, like that crazy second year Tanaka. 

Rubbing my back up and down we just stand there while he hugs me. I feel my lip quiver as i slowly wrap my arms around his waist and tightly grip his shirt. The warmth of his body, and comforting aura along with the usual smell of his cologne that I've grown to love sends me into overdrive and I start crying. 

Asahi: "Shhhh....its okay love. Im here okay. Just l-let it all out. Im always here for you. And whenever your ready, we can talk."

I nod my head softly into his chest and he picks me up, walking to my room, he softly places me on the bed. 

Asahi: "I'm gonna be back real quick okay?"

Immediate fear courses through my body, from my heart, to the pit of my stomach. Running its way through to my finger tips and down to my toes. I start crying harder and grip his shirt tightly to stop him from leaving.

Me: "P-please don't leave. I-I need you here with m-me. Please don't leave me here A-Asahi."

I choke on a sob until Asahi sits on the bed and pulls me into his lap.

Asahi: "Hey hey, shhh. I-It's okay, I'm here. And I'm not leaving. I was just g-going to get you some ice cream. I saw it in your f-freezer last time I was here."

I sniffle but then shake my head. 

Me: "O-oh, thank you... b-but I don't think I want ice cream. I just want to be here, w-with you comforting me.."

Asahi: "Okay my pretty Princess. D-did you um, maybe wanna talk about it? Y-you don't have to though o-of course."

I wipe my tears and grab a tissue or two before blowing my nose. 

Me: "I-It's just that you know how my family is. Setting their expectations of me so high. Perfect daughter, perfect student, hell even the perfect girlfriend. But I am already drowning in my own expectations for school. I don't understand any of the material and my quiz and test scores keep dropping. My teachers aren't giving any extra credit and I just don't know what else to do at this point."

Asahi: "I-I see.. well with how y-your parents are I would just not focus on them. T-That sounded bad. What I-I mean is, do what you want, y-your life is yours. Not theirs. I-If they have a problem with you living the way you want to then y-you can live with me."

I let out a soft giggle and he smiles planting soft kisses on my nose, cheeks, and lips.

Asahi: "You are literally perfect m-my princess. And I-I wouldn't want you any other way. Why didn't y-you just come to me for help with school. We a-are in the same class after all. I would have been glad to help i-if you just asked."

Me: "B-Because... I know you've been busy practicing for the upcoming match with Date Tech..after what happened last year and all. I know this is going to be a big event for you guys... I didn't want to distract you from something that important."

Asahi: "No volleyball match, whoever we are going against, will ever keep me from helping you. Y-Yes school and sports a-are my priorities. But s-so are you. I-It's my job to be your b-boyfriend and help you, j-just like its also my job to be the ace and a s-student. If you aren't happy and healthy w-who else would I have to cheer me o-on during matches. N-No one."

I drop my head down and fidget with my fingers. I knew he'd say something like that. 

Asahi: "How about we take a small c-cuddle break f-for you to calm down a little, a-and then I can help you study."

I nod my head and he lays down on my bed. I lay my head on his chest, our legs tangled together. The soft grip of my hand on his shirt, the feeling of his hands running through my hair. His calming heartbeat and the slow rise and fall of each breath he takes. This is exactly what I needed right now. 

My soft hearted reliable ace is always there to pick me back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed these oneshots for Asahi. They were more on the soft side because well, Asahi is just a soft hearted shy baby ace. And we love him💖💖


	8. Karasuno (Nishinoya Yuu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw Plot: You and hyper boy meet sex pills. Have fun-

Noya: "Hey y/n,  
come here real quick."

I get up and walk towards him, wrapping my hands around his back, kissing his cheek.

Me: "Whats up my Prince."

Noya: "After practice, I went to the store, and bought these sex pills for us. We should take them and see what happens."

Me: "Are you sure? You do know what those things do to your body right."

Noya: "Of course I'm sure!"

I shake my head and let out a soft giggle before running a hand through his hair. 

Me: "Okay finee."

Noya jumps up from the chair, scaring me just a little before he runs to the kitchen. I follow him and see him filling up to glasses of water. One for each of us.

Noya: "I think we are supposed to take these with water. It takes about an hour to activate."

Me: "Lets just get this over with."

I smile before lightly pushing him. We open the two packages and on a count down of three to one we pop the pills and drink some water. Now it's just a waiting game.

Noya and I are sitting on the couch, cuddling, and watching some tv. He's in my lap, our hands intertwined, when all of a sudden my body is heat with a blast of heat. My heart rate quickens and I feel hot to the touch and sensitive. My body feels all tingly. I hear a soft shaky breath leave Noya's mouth, so he is no doubt feeling the same way I am.

Just to be a tease I delicately run my ands up his back, to his shoulders, and down his chest. Squeezing and pulling at his nipples. Noya's body is hot to the touch. I get close to his ear, placing a soft kiss under it.

Me: "Y-You should let me top."

Without a second thought Noya jumped up and flipped around tackling me to the floor. One of his hands is wrapped around my throat and his leg is between mine, pushing up against my heat. I let out a small whimper and push my hips upward, trying to grind against him.

Noya: "You really think you're gonna top y/n? Im not a switch for nothing *chuckles*."

I look up and him and slightly arch my back when one of his hands runs up my shirt and he gropes one of my breasts. He smirks at me, leaning down to gently lay a slow but sweet kiss on my lips. Im already a panting squirming mess. I clench my thighs together and whimper, my everything feels so sensitive and warm to the touch. 

I gasp when I feel Noya trail his hand down to my heat and gently run his fingers over it. Immediately my hips buck into his hand and I release a moan.

Noya: "Now now y/n, control yourself. You're acting like a horny tornado."

I glare at him as he laughs before flipping us over and gripping his neck. Having him in the same position as I was. Gently running my knee over his cock his voice starts to waver and he lightly drops his head onto the floor.

Noya: "F-Fuck that feels so good y/n. B-But I told you, I top."

Me: "Nope, you said you're a switch which means you can bottom to."

I straddle his hips and pull of his shirt, biting my lip. I grind my hips down into his, slowly but harshly owning moans from that sweet mouth of his. Noya's hands reach up, resting on my hips, his thumbs softly caressing back and forth. He just might actually let me top.

After that though the grip on my hips tighten before we are flipped over. I am under him once again. 

Noya: "I would say quit messing around and let me use you. Buuut, this is kind of fun."

I roll my eyes and hip and try sitting up before he shoves me back down. He looks at me with eyes glazed over with lust. The pupils of his beautiful chocolate brown irises are wide and blown out. But a soft pout is placed on his lips.

Noya: "Please let me have this...I really want to top today, I wanna make you feel good. Watch you moan and cry for me, i-its so hot."

I look away from him embarrassed, but I nod my head.

Noya: "YES! Thank y/n! Im gonna make this amazing! Just you wait!"

He leans down and places gentle kisses on my nose, my cheeks, my lips and jaw. I feel my breathe hitch and move my neck to the side, giving him more access when he finds my soft spot. He bites down on it and my hands automatically go into his hair. 

Feeling him smirk against my neck, he leaves various hickeys and love bites. He pulls off my shirt and goes straight down to attack my nipples. Already sensitive and hard from the pill, I almost cream my pants at him biting and sucking on them. Leaving them red and sloppy with his saliva. 

Moving down my body, he runs his hands up and down my stomach, leaving soft kisses and some love bites here and there. He looks up at me as if asking for permission. 

Me: "G-Go ahead.."

He smiles at me and places another soft kiss onto my stomach before pulling down my jeans and placing them onto the floor next to him. He stares at my heat and licks his lips and lets out a shallow breath. 

Noya: "Damn you really got soaked and we've haven't even done anything."

He laughs before pulling off my underwear. Scooting back some, he drops his head down and I accidentally wrap my thighs around his head as he plunges his tongue deep inside of me. He wraps his arms around my thighs and moans, sending the vibrations onto my pussy. After taking that pill everything feels so intense and sensitive.

He eventually pushes my thighs down and sucks and bites them in various places claiming me as his. 

Me: "N-Noya please...I-I want you."

Noya: "You don't have to tell me twice sweet mama."

With a blush painted on my cheeks, I cover my face with my hands when I hear the buckle of his jeans come undone and drop to the floor. I hear a the cap pop open to a bottle of lube, wondering when he time to grab it. 

Noya: "Please move your hands away from your face sweet girl. I want to you see your face in pleasure and ecstasy from my cock pounding into that sweet pussy of yours."

Doing what he says, I move my hands away from my face and reach them out. I just want to hold him. He leans down close enough to where I can wrap my arms around his back and pull him close to my chest. Moving his lips near my ear, he lets out a shuddery breath and gently nibbles on the shell of it.

Noya: "Brace yourself sweet mama. Because I'm going to rolling thunder right into that pussy."

Without giving me the chance to let me say anything, he plunges into my heat and roughly thrusts into me. I arch my back and damn near scream for him. It feels so fucking good. Every part of my body is tingly and sensitive. This whole situation is so erotic to me. 

I run my hands into his hair and gently pull, knowing it turns him on. 

Noya: "S-Shit y/n. Y-Your insides feel so fucking hot and wet. I-I slipped in so easily with all your juices and the extra lube. You're so gorgeous I-I love you so much."

Me: "I-I love you to Noya."

Noya: "P-Please kiss me."

His lips meet mine half way and we clash into a passionate but sloppy kiss. Breathing heavily and moaning into each others arms. I feel his thrusts speed up and I clench myself tightly around him. 

Noya: "T-That pill made everything s-so sensitive. I-Im already going to fucking cum. Gonna fucking cum so damn hard. Feels so good. Fuck, fuck fuck!"

He roughly slams into me one last time and I feel my body twitch and spasm, reaching my climax. His cock twitches and throbs inside of me, releasing all of him cum. After a minute or two I let out a slight whimper when he pulls out, still feeling sensitive. 

Noya cleans up the mess, as well as getting changed and giving me some clothes. After I change as well he grabs a few snacks and some water, picking me up and carrying us to out room. 

Noya: "Its cuddle time now sweet one."

Placing a soft kiss to my lips I snuggle deeply into the blankets and duvet and against his chest. 

Noya: "I love you beautiful."

Me: "I love you to Prince."


	9. Karasuno (Nishinoya Yuu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sfw Plot: You and Nishinoya go on an ice cream date. It's about 98 degrees outside and poor Noya can't handle the heat.

I am watching T.V cuddled up in my duvet when Nishinoya comes into my room sounding exhausted.

Noya: "It's so damn hot. And I'm starvinggg. How are you under all of those blankets."

Turning my body to look at him, the duvet is up to my chin, surrounded by heat that I wished could be replaced with Noya.

Me: "Because the fan and air is going and it makes me cold."

With a soft pout placed on my lips, Noya leans now and kisses them, softly stroking my cheek. My eyes widen and I sit up, slightly scaring Noya.

Me: "Lets go on a date! Since its hot we can go get ice cream, since I know your hungry."

Noya: "Yess! Get up and lets go!"

Me: "I still have to get dressed baby, I'm not going in my pajamas."

I let out a soft giggle before stretching and getting out of bed. Looking through my closet and drawers I pick blue ripped jean shorts, a yellow crop top that red "Pretty Little Thing" in black small cursive lettering, and my white airforces.

I go into my bathroom and do a quick hair touch up as well as brushing my teeth. I spray some perfume before I leave and see Noya sitting on the couch. He stands up walking up to me before whistling. 

Noya: "Thats my beautiful thick sweet mama."

I blush and turn away from him before he turns my head towards his and places a gentle kiss on my lips. After he pulls away I run my eyes over his body. He is wearing a red shirt with Japanese characters, black jeans, and gray sneakers with red stripes. He also styled his hair in the spiky mess, which left me pouting. 

Me: "Noya...I like your hair when you leave it down. But its still cute styled up."

Noya: "I know, but wearing my hair spiked makes me look tall."

He stands proud and points to himself which made me let out a soft giggle. He smiles at me and places another kiss to my cheek.

Noya: "You ready?"

I nod my head and grab the keys on the counter heading towards the front door when all of sudden I yelp and feel a sting to ass.

Noya: "I couldn't help it, your ass is so thick and beautiful. Besides, you know you liked it."

I turn around and stick out my tongue making sure Noya walks in front of me. I lock the door behind me and walk to the drivers side of the car and hop in. Putting the key into the ignition and turning it to the right, the car starts. I immediately turn on the air because its hot as hell.

Backing out of the drive way, I turn onto the road and start our drive to the ice cream parlor.   
It only takes about a 7 minute drive and the whole time Noya has his head out the window, hair blowing in the wind like a cute puppy.

I park the car in the small parking lot of a Baskin Robbins and to lock it behind us. As I pull open the door, a little bell at the top jingles and we are welcomed.

Looking over the menu quickly, I only skim over a few out of the 31 flavors.

-Chocolate Cookie Crumble  
Chocolate and cheesecake flavors that make us happy with crunchy cookies and cheesecake cubes!

-Sunset Surf  
Blue with salt lychee and white waves of coconut flavored sorbet, and pineapple ribbon to create a tropical taste of surfing at dusk!

-Poppin Dream  
Collaboration with Ryosuke Yamada! A new popping shower with a berry scent and a cool appearance!

-Mandarin orange cheesecake  
A refreshing orange flavor and cheesecake flavor with an orange ribbon.

-Blueberry panna cotta  
A blueberry and panna cotta flavor that the blueberry ribbon with pulp is irresistible.

-Watermelon Summer  
Red with watermelon juice and green with melon flavor, and puffed chocolate puffed seeds.

-Chocolate Cassis  
A refined taste with rich chocolate and rum flavor with a cassis ribbon.

-Dicury Ice  
The image is a cocktail of rum and lime. A lot of people are addicted to the refreshing feeling of their mouths!

-Rock and Pop Swirl  
Purple is green apple and green is grape! ? A mysterious sherbet with popping candy.

-Original Vanilla

-Popping Shower  
No.1 popular flavor of mint and chocolate flavor that pop rock candy can be played!

-Love Potion Thirty One  
Adding the heart to the captivating taste of raspberries and white chocolate is just a love aphrodisiac!

-Jamoca Coffee  
Only the coffee extracted by the nel drip method is used, and the deliciousness is particular to the aroma and richness.

-Matcha  
Only matcha from the long-established Uji tea "Kitagawa Hanbei Shoten" is used. 

-Strawberry Cheesecake  
Baked cheesecake with cream cheese and sweet and sour strawberry ribbon

-Chocolate   
Chocolate lovers are satisfied with the rich flavor using two types of cocoa!

-Caramel ribbon  
A special caramel that matches the sweetness of our original vanilla 

-Cantaloupe  
Finished with mildly sweet milk so that you can enjoy the flavor of melon. (No fruit juice)

-Rum Raisins  
Accented with raisins soaked in rum-flavored syrup. A gorgeous fragrance spreads in your mouth.

-Banana and Strawberry  
Sweet banana and sweet and sour strawberry. A wonderful combination to enjoy the two together.

-Jamoca Almond Fudge  
Chocolate and almond match coffee ice cream with two kinds of beans 

-Chocolate Mint  
The secret of the deliciousness is the balance between the refreshing mint and the soft chocolate.

-Nuts to You  
Five types of savory roasted nuts! As a nuts fan, this is a dish you want to eat.

-Daionagon Azuki  
Using Hokkaido Azuki. Mix Daikanagon Azuki with ice cream with koshi-an.

-Cookie and Cream  
A well-flavored flavor that you can enjoy the taste of vanilla and the texture of cocoa cookies.

-Orange Sorbet  
A refreshing score! A sorbet that is like eating a whole fresh orange.

-Berry Berry Strawberry  
Strawberry flavor using strawberry pulp and aromatic strawberry puree.

-Rocky Road  
Almonds and marshmallows in a base of chocolate icecream 

-Lemon sorbet  
A refreshing sorbet with a little sour flavor full of lemon scent.

Worker: "Hello! Just let me know when you are ready."

I look over at Noya and he nods. 

Me: "Hi, I would like a double scoop of (my choice). And he would like."

I pause so Noya can finish.

Noya: "I would like a double scoop of Popping shower."

The worker nods and scoops his right after mine, walking over to the register. 

Worker: "Okay, that will be 864.57 yen ($8.06 US dollars)."

I hand her my card and after paying Noya and I head outside. We just talk about plans we have for this upcoming week, school, his volleyball. Different things like that. After we finish we just sit for a while until Noya speaks up.

Noya: "Fuck I can't take this. It's so hot dude."

Next thing I know my eyes widen as he pulls off his shirt. He runs his hands through his hair and I look around to see if anyone is looking. 

Everyone is looking. I get really embarrassed and feel my cheeks, neck, and the tips of my ears, burn up. 

Me: "N-Noya. Please. Everyone is looking at you. Please put your shirt back on."

He smirks at me before flexing and flaunting. His abs on full display, and I can't help but stare.

Noya: "Y/N you know you like this sexy body. Don't be so embarrassed. You can touch if you'd like."

He smiles brightly and I drop my head into my hands.

Me: "E-Everyone is looking..."

Noya: "Well of course they are, because I'm the star."

I roll my eyes, knowing he says that because he's also the libero of his volleyball team. I lift my head back up and see some girls looking at him. I feel a bit of jealousy running through my body.

Me: "N-Noya..I don't like how other girls are staring at you.."

He looks at me and then I feel his soft lips on mine. My eyes widen before I slightly pull him closer.

Noya: "Your all mine sweet mama. Those other girls got nothing on you. My eyes are only on you, my heart is only for you."

He stands up and I do the same. He slips his hand into mine, and tightens his hold before placing a kiss onto my cheek. 

Noya: "This was a fun date."

Me: "It was." 

I smile as we walk to the car hand in hand. I love this boy. He's my shining star.


	10. Karasuno (Tanaka Ryūnosuke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw plot: You went to Tokyo with the Karasuno team for their training camp. Having an extra day, you and Tanaka have fun around the city. But someone tries to hit on you.  
> TRIGGER WARNING: WILL CONTAIN SMALL MENTION OF SEXUAL ASSULT

After a week of helping the managers Kiyoko and Yachi with work for the teams training camp. The captain, Daichi Sawamura, gave us an extra day to just hang out around Nerima City Tokyo. The city where Nekoma High is located.

Tanaka and I decided to go to Toshimaen Niwa-no-yu. Essentially it is a co-ed bathhouse that offers indoor & outdoor pools, along with saunas & massage chairs. 

Once we pay and everything to get in we head to the bathrooms to change. I brought my two piece swimsuit. It has high waisted blue bottoms decorated with white polka dots. Along with a matching strapless ruched top that has a bow at the bottom with 2 strings. Tanaka just wears simple black trunks. And damn does his body look hot.

I walk along the side of the pool towards the steps to get in. I look around and notice a decent amount of people here. I lose my balance and fall in, letting out a gasp of surprise. I use my legs to kick up and pull my head above the surface. 

Wiping the water from my face and pushing my hair back. There Tanaka is just laughing.

Ryu: "Y-You looked like you were in your head again y/n. I-I couldn't help but push you." 

He is grabbing his stomach, almost wheezing at this point. I glare and splash water on him before laughing. His upbeat positive attitude gets really contagious. He pouts and jumps in towards me. I curse in my head and try swimming away as fast as I could. Being a competitive swimmer does have its perks. 

After reaching the inner circle with the fountain, I let him catch me. With most people in the outer circle its just us. 

There are a lower stone circle that you can sit on so I do and just relax. But then being the joker he is, Ryu pushed me under. Sitting back up, I look at him over for a quick second.

Me: "That's it Ryu. Im gonna get mad."

I start smiling so he knows I'm not being serious and even though we are in water, we start to play fight. He lets me win for a little bit before picking me up and throwing me into an empty area in the outer circle. I start laughing and make my way back over to him. He sits down and pulls me onto his lap and I lay my head on his shoulder. 

After an hour or 2 of swimming and a few breaks here and there we have to leave because Daichi said its time to head back to the bus and leave Tokyo. By now everyone has already left, it is getting kind of late.

I get out and grab my towel and dry off before making my way towards the bathroom. I see a guy standing there. He has an undercut with the top of his hair being blonde. Maybe about 5'9 and decently built. I mean he isn't ugly, but I only have eyes for Tanaka. (Its Terushima)

He looks me up and down a little longer than necessary and I feel like he is undressing me with his eyes. Why the fuck does he have to be standing so close to the women's bathroom. He gives me bad vibes but I'm a grown woman. I don't need Tanaka around me 24/7. 

Teru: "Hey there beautiful."

I try ignoring him but he's standing practically in front of the door. And being the shy person I am, I politely ask him to move.

Me: "I-I need to get into the bathroom."

Teru: "Why don't you let me take you on a date."

Me: "I-I already have a boyfriend, no thank you."

Teru: "Awww come on Princess. I bet I can treat you better than he can. And that body of yours to. Why don't you give me your number."

Me: "I said no. Now can you please fucking move."

Faster than I could blink he pins me to the wall. Holding my hands above my head really tightly. I feel my heart rate quicken and fear coursing through my entire being. My wrists are starting to hurt, like they're going to break.

Me: "Y-You're hurting me. Please let me go."

Teru: "Weren't you taught that Princesses shouldn't have such a vulgar vocabulary."

While one hand has my wrists pinned he uses the other to feel and grope my body. I feel so disgusted I feel tears filling up my eyes as they fall one by one. Where is Ryu when I need him. This cannot be happening. 

The guy tries to kiss me, forcing his tongue into my mouth and I damn near almost throw up. His hand makes its way down towards my sex and I start squirming and struggling while tears continue to fall. 

Teru: "It will be better if you don't struggle beautiful."

Before I can even blink he is pulled off me and onto the floor. Pinned to wall by Tanaka.

Ryu: "What the FUCK do you think you're doing to my girlfriend. Im going to beat the shit out of you for even talking to her."

Teru: "Come on man, I was just messing around. She was just begging for it."

Ryu: "YOU LOOKIN TO RUMBLE! AYE CITY BOY!"

Tanaka raises his fist and punches the guy in the face. Immediately it becomes a purple-ish red bruise. That's got to hurt.

Ryu: "I suggest you fucking leave. Before I beat you to a pulp."

The guy scoffs and walks away and Tanaka pulls me into a tight hug.

Ryu: "Are you alright my beauty."

Me: "Y-Yea just a bit shaken up."

Ryu: "C-Can I um...leave my mark. S-So people know that your mine."

I slightly bite my lip and nod. Letting out a soft whimper when his knee goes in between my legs. He softly kisses my forehead, down to my nose, my cheeks and finally my lips. I wrap my hands around his neck and allow his tongue to enter my mouth.

I let out a soft moan feeling his tongue fight for dominance against mine. He won, even if he didn't, I could never top for him.

His head hips down and gently sucks on my soft spot, making me grind my hips into his thigh. Moving my head to the side to give him more access. He harshly sucks and bites on my neck and collarbone, leaving various hickeys and love bites.

Ryu: "I want you so bad right now y/n. I-I need to feel your pussy wrapped around my cock. I want to fuck you so hard your knees go weak."

I let out a whimper and run my hands up his shirt. 

Me: "Please Ryu... I want you to. Please use me. Remind me who I belong to."

Ryu: "Fuck baby. Im gonna ruin you."

He pulls down my swimsuit top and immediately sucks on of my nipples into his mouth. Sucking and biting it, while pinching and rolling the other between his thumb and index finger. I grind my hips down into his and feel his hard cock on my leg through his swim trunks.

He pulls my top all the way over my head and I step out of my bottoms. Tanaka also takes of his swim trunks and I glance down.

Ryu: "My eyes are up here you know."

Me: "Shut the fuck up."

Ryu lifts me up, and I gasp. His cock his right at my entrance and I wrap my hands around his neck hiding my face in his neck. Along with giving him some hickeys here and there.

I let out a moan as he thrusts into me. Immediately clenching around him.

Ryu: "Fuckk, your so fucking tight baby. You feel so good."

He lets out various grunts and moans while he fucks up into me. Having me pinned, chest against the wall he leans his down and bites on the spot where my shoulder and neck meet. Making me moan out for him. 

Ryu: "Y-You're fucking mine. And I'm going to mark this ass with my hand prints. Gonna leave so many fucking hickeys and love bites on your pretty little thighs baby."

I feel tears come to my eyes from being spanked. Not because it hurt, but all the emotions and pleasure that's running through my body. I feel good everywhere and I just want more.

Me: "R-Ryu please. Give me more. F-Fuck me hader. Destroy my insides. I want you. I want you so badly. I want you to use me. Make me yours. S-So no one else even thinks to look at me. I want to feel you in between my legs tomorrow. I don't want to walk for weeks. Please rearrange my guts Ryu."

He lets out a grunt before picking me up and placing me on the floor, ass in the air. He slams into me again, thrusts becoming more erratic and sloppy. He leans over my body and bites into my shoulder. I let out a scream as I reach my high, clenching myself around him. 

But he doesn't stop. I'm so sensitive but he keeps fucking me hard and fast and I feel my thighs tremble. 

Me: "R-Ryu... I-I'm so sensitive. P-Please."

Ryu: "It okay Princess. Im almost there. Gonna f-fucking cum so deep inside your gonna be leaking for h-hours."

His thrusts start to get more sloppy and I feel his cock throb and twitch inside of me before I feel his cum spill inside of me. I let out a whimper at the feeling. 

We catch our breath and relax for a few minutes before getting cleaned up and changed.

Ryu: "OH SHIT!"

Me: "What's up?"

Ryu: "The whole team has been calling and texting me. They're all at the bus."

My eyes widen as I hurry up and gather my stuff. We sprint past the counter and Ryu gives them some extra money. 

Ryu: "THERES A MESS THAT MIGHT NEED TO BE CLEANED UP!"

We run to the car and hop in, making our way back to Nekoma. Blasting music and laughing. I might just ask Takeda if he can schedule another training camp at Nekoma.


	11. Karasuno (Tanaka Ryūnosuke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sfw Plot: Tanaka needs to learn how to lower his voice.

On my way to the gym I run into the 1st and 3rd year managers Yachi and Kiyoko. 

Yachi: “Hey y/n!”

Me: “Hey Yachi! Hey Kiyoko!”

Kiyoko: “Hello y/n.”

We all are walking together to talk about how our classes were going. As well as talking about the boys progress with volleyball.

Yachi: “So.....y/n. Anything new with you and Tanaka.”

I start to blush and my eyes widen. 

Me: “W-What do you mean. Tanaka-San and I are just f-friends. Just like with everyone else on the team.”

Kiyoko: “Its obvious you like him y/n.”

Me: “W-Whatever.”

I walk ahead of them with a huff and pout on my lips. Hearing the girls giggle behind me I reach the gym. Seeing it open just a bit I can hear two of the members talking and practicing inside. Nishinoya Yuu....and Tanaka Ryūnosuke.

Noya: “Just ask her out already bro.”

I feel my heart drop. He likes someone. I feel a lump form in my throat and I stay outside for a little. The girls finally catch up to me.

Yachi: “What are you waiting for.”

I hush her quickly and tell them to listen.

Ryu: “Look Noya...I really do wanna ask her out. But she probably doesn’t see me in that way. She’s so beautiful and kind. She has an amazing sense of humor. Her personality is gold. I just.. fuck I wish I could tell her how I feel.”

After that I hear a grunt and a ball spiked to the floor. The sound echoing throughout the gym. Kiyoko’s eyes widen and Yachi’s mouth drops open.

Noya: “Y/N, Kiyoko, and Yachi should be coming this morning, they always enter the gym together. Maybe before or after practice you can tell her.”

My heart rate quickens but I can’t tell if its for the fact I know it’s one of us. Or because I think it’s one of the other girls. 

Tanaka: “Everytime I look at her, I get all nervous. And my heart quickens. I just want to hug her every chance I get. I just wanna kiss her cheeks when they turn all cute and red.”

Smirking at me Yachi and Kiyoko walk in. Freaking out a little bit I rush in after them trippin over the edge. The boys look over to us as Yachi and Kiyoko enter and I fall face first. Not caring I just lay on the gym floor. Since it’s cold it feels good either way.

Nishinoya starts laughing practically on the floor by now, face red because of how hard he is laughing. I look up to glare but instead I am faced with a smiling Tanaka. 

Ryu: “You good y/n.”

I can tell he is trying not to laugh, and I smile back before grabbing his hand as he pulls me up. Feeling his soft hands against mine I feel myself blush. 

Me: “T-Thank you Tanaka-San.”

Ryu: “You’re welcome y/n.”

I clear my throat and make it back over to Yachi and Kiyoko who are both looking giddy and proud.

Me: “Shut up.”

They look at each other and laugh. 

After about 4 minutes of doing some homework the rest of the team walks in and they set up for practice. 

Ryu: “OW! what was that for.”

I look up and see Ryu got hit with a volleyball. I cover my mouth with my hand and try not to laugh.

Daichi: “You’re distracted. We need you at your best on Saturday.” 

Ryu: “Yes Captain.”

This continues for about half of practice. Tanaka messing up and Daichi getting frustrated.

Daichi: “What is up with you man.”

Ryu: “I-I don’t know..”

Noya: “I DO! HE’S FOCUSED ON A SPECIAL SOMEONE!”

Everyone including Coach Ukai and Takeda look at him with raised brows.

Ryu: “T-Thats not it! Just forget it. Alright?”

It was very subtle but I can see Ryu clench his jaw and fists. He needs to cool down. He isn’t just getting frustrated with himself but people trying to get all in his business.

I stand up and make my way to Coach and Takeda. 

Me: “C-Can I take to Tanaka-San outside and talk. He needs to cool down. I can tell he is getting frustrated with himself.”

Ukai: “Go ahead y/n. TANAKA! Go take a break outside! You need it.”

I turn around and make eye contact with Tanaka-San before making my way outside to the gym. I lean my back against the wall and fidget with my fingers. I hear foot steps and look up to see Tanaka sigh and lean against the wall as well. 

He is looking down at the floor, a frown planted on his face and fist still clenched. We stand in silence for a while. 

Me: “S-So whats up....you’ve um, never seemed so out of it during practice.”

I look up at and turn my head towards him. And he sighed, relaxing his body and unclenching his fist.

Ryu: “Just been thinking about stuff.”

Me: “Do you maybe wanna talk about it.”

He clenches his jaw again before swallowing his nerves.

Ryu: “And what would you know about love life.”

He chuckled before looking at me. I feel my heart quicken at his laugh. He is so cute.

Me: “Nothing. I know absolutely nothing.”

I smile and he pats my head.

Ryu: “Yea, same.”

It goes silent again, but the comforting kind. My heart is pounding and I just want to tell him how I feel but I don’t.

Ryu: “Well, I think I’m good enough to go back in. Thanks y/n.”

Me: “You’re welcome Ryu.”

We go back in the gym and everyone is still continuing practice, Tanaka joining back in. I walk back to the girls and they look at me excitedly. I shake my head no. Their smiles drop as I sit next to them and continue with work.

After practice the team starts cleaning up, and I help pick up volleyballs. I pause, distracted. Thinking about my situation and what I should do with Tanaka.

Noya: “Hey y/n? Are you alright?”

Me: “O-Oh yes Noya, thank you for asking.”

Noya: “If its um..you know, perhaps about Tanaka, then don’t worry.”

Ryu: “NOYA GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME WITH THE NET!”

I continue to clean up. Maybe he said don’t worry bc he likes another girl? Or that Yachi or Kiyoko will be okay with him? Whatever... who cares right. Love isn’t my thing. That doesn’t happen for girls like me. I’m always in Kiyoko’s shadow. Even Yachi’s.

Still caught up in my thoughts, I clean up slower then usual, even with packing up my stuff. I look up with my bag over my shoulder and see Tanaka standing by the door.

Ryu: “Still here? Everyone left. Is everything all right.”

Me: “Oh, yea everythings okay. Just been thinking about stuff.”

Ryu: “What type of stuff.”

Me: “Nothing much.”

I feel like I’m going to faint with how nervous I am. My heart is pounding in my chest. My hands are sweaty. My head is being swarmed with so many thoughts running through it.

Me: “H-Hey Ryu?”

I feel a tear run down my cheek. Im going to lose my best friend.

Ryu: “Whats up, woah hey. What’s wrong. Why are you crying y/n?”

He walks up to me with so much concern and worry in his eyes before wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. I wrap my arms around his waist and grip his karasuno jacket. 

Me: “I-I don’t want to lose you.”

Ryu: “What do you mean? You aren’t going to lose me y/n. Ever.”

Me: “Promise?”

Ryu: “Promise.”

I pull away, wiping my tears and looking him in the eyes before taking a deep breath in, then exhaling.

Me: “Ryu... w-will um. Fuck. Will you go out with me.”

His mouth drops open and his face immediately explodes into a red hue. Looking at me with wide eyes. 

Ryu: “Y-You. I-I. Oh my god. Wait. I mean. Fuck. I thought. Wait. What?”

I let out a soft giggle at his reaction.

Me: “Will you, Tanaka Ryūnosuke....go out on a date, with me?”

He nods his head still in shock.

Ryu: “Y-Yea. I mean fuck, I thought. I thought it was me who was gonna make the first move. I gotta say y/n, you got balls. How about after my game Saturday I can take you somewhere.”

I smile and nod, gently kissing his cheek before whispering.

Me: “O-Okay. See you tomorrow Tanaka-San.”

I leave with a wave. Letting out a sigh of relief, I get all giddy. I get to watch the game on Saturday and go on a date with Tanaka-San!

I see a head of blonde and black running towards me. 

Yachi: “HOW’D IT GO! WHAT HAPPENED! WHAT DID YOU TALK ABOUT! WHY ARE YOU CRYING! IS EVERYTHING OKAY! DID HE DO ANYTHING BAD! MMMPHH MM!”

Kiyoko covers Yachi’s mouth after so many questions. 

Kiyoko: “Yachi, please calm down.”

Even though Kiyoko seems just as excited, she tries to calm down the hyper first year.

Me: “Just to keep it vague, we have a date after the game on Saturday.”

Both girls start squealing and I walk away from them quickly, trying to avoid any more embarrassment. They eventually catch up with me, as we all make our way home. 

They tried talking to me a few times I think. But all I could think about was the crazy second year with a glare that could kill. But a personality of pure gold and would do everything protect his team and anyone he cares about.


	12. Karasuno (Chikara Ennoshita)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw Plot: JUST PRETEND ENNOSHITA PLAYED MORE THAN HE DID! Also I feel like he can be a confident leader when he needs to be. But can get really shy. This will be a soft lime.
> 
> Some girl tries hitting on poor Enno. And thank god you brought makeup wipes!

Karasuno just finished another big game. Against one of the top four schools in the Miyagi Prefecture. Aoba Johsai High.

Girl #1: "AHHHHH ENNOSHITA! YOUR'RE SO CUTE! GOOD JOB!"

I look up from my spot next to Kiyoko and see a girl in the crowd cheering for Enno. I don't really pay any mind, it's nice to know he has fans that support him. 

He waves back at her a little nervously. 

Coach: "ALRIGHT TIME TO CLEAN UP! YOU BOYS DID AMAZING TODAY! I'M VERY PROUD."

I help the boys clean up and I let everyone walk ahead to double check I didn't forget anything. 

I read over my notes from the game and I almost trip. I close my notebook and look back up, making sure I can see where I am going.

Seeing the same fan from earlier she walks up to him, engulfing him into a hug and-

I get cut off from my thoughts about the game as I see her kiss him. Immediately he pushes her away and Daichi moves to stand in between them. I clench my jaw about to beat this girl up. Do not kiss my baby Enno. Hugs, okay. But kisses? On the lips no less. Hell no. That's when we have a problem.

I walk up to them and hear Daichi speak.

Daichi: "I'm sorry, that is absolutely not okay. You made him uncomfortable and he has a whole girlfriend. Do not do that ever again."

Girl #1: "Girlfriend? Where."

Me: "Right here. I don't mind fans giving my boyfriend hugs. But don't fucking kiss him. Enno is a relatively shy person, and you made him feel uncomfortable. My job as his girlfriend is to love and protect him. And I'm holding back from punching that little smirk of your face."

Ryū: "YOU TELL THAT BITCH Y/N!!"

Noya: "YEA!"

Tanaka and Noya get smacked on the head by Suga to be quiet. The girl gives me a frown before opening her mouth to speak.

Me: "Um no. Keep that mouth shut and run along. Im sure other people are just dying to get into your pants."

I say the last sentence with as much sarcasm as I can lace into words. Eventually she walks away and I pull Enno into a hug. 

Me: "Are you okay Baby? I know that made you uncomfortable."

Enno: "Y-Yea I'm okay. Im just not sure what to do in certain situations. But thank you to you and Daichi."

Daichi and I: "Of course Enno."

When the team continues walking to the bus, I grab Ennoshita's hand and wrap my arms around his shoulders. His hands go to my waist and I lean my forehead against his. 

Me: "I love you Enno."

Enno: "I love you to y/n."

I kiss all over his face, making him chuckle. I look at him and start bursting out laughing.

Me: "E-Enno, I'm so sorry. I-I forgot I wore lipstick today. D-Don't worry, I brought makeup w-wipes."

He smiles at me as I wipe off my red lipstick from his face. After wiping it off my own lips, I kiss him again. This time not leaving a mark.

Sugawara walks back into the building.

Suga: "Everyone is waiting at the bus you two."

We pull away from each other and make our way to the bus. We put our stuff away and get inside, making our way to the back. I let him go first so he is by the window.

When the bus starts moving I lay my head on his shoulder and intertwine our hands together. 

Waking up I check my phone, its only been about 13 minutes. 

Enno: "How did you sleep pretty princess."

Me: "I slept good."

I remember the girl from before, I feel myself getting upset. I look over at Enno, and I place a gentle kiss on his neck.

Enno: "Y/N what are you doing princess."

I look around and realize everyone was sleeping besides Coach Ukai and Takeda.

Me: "Shhh, everyone is sleeping."

I place a few more kisses along his jaw, before leaning down and sucking on his sweet spot. His body shudders and he leans his head more towards the window to give me more access. 

After sucking and biting on the same spot, I pull away and see a nice bruise. 

Me: "See, now people know you are taken."

His breathing is slightly wavered, and he slightly slouches his body. Taking a glance down, I see a tent in his shorts. 

Placing my hand on his thigh, I slightly grip it in my hand before moving my hand upward towards his cock.

Enno: "Y/N... I-I."

Me: "Shhh, let me help you. Do you want to walk out of the bus and have the team see this hard on."

I start to palm his cock through his shorts and his hand flys to his mouth. Thumb going under his chin and biting on his index finger. 

He tries to keep his breathing under control and I see his hips buck slightly upward.

I slip my hand into his shorts and underwear and start to stroke him, occasionally rubbing my thumb over the slit of his cock.

He leans his head against the back of the seat and closes his eyes. 

I look outside the window and notice our surroundings. 

Shit, we're getting closer to Karasuno. 

I speed up my hand and Ennoshita looks at me with widen eyes. He leans towards my ear and lets out a soft moan.

Enno: "Y/N please, I-I'm gonna cum."

I kiss his cheek as I continue to get him off, rubbing my thumb, index, and middle finger over his head. Knowing how sensitive he is.

He lets out a breathy string of curse words as I feel his cock twitching and throbbing in my hand before I feel his hot, thick, sticky cum coating my fingers. 

I pull my hand out of his shorts and sucking my fingers into my mouth, swallowing his mess. 

He looks away from me and blushes.

Enno: "D-Don't do that."

I let out a soft giggle as we finally pull into the Karasuno parking lot. 

Me and Enno are the last to get out. Seeing Takeda leaning his head down in his hands, as if he saw a ghost. I hear him slightly mumbling.

Takeda: "This is reality."

Me: "Uhh... you okay Takeda Sensei."

Coach Ukai: "No, I think you killed poor specs here. Do not ever do that inside my bus ever again."

Me: "Y-You saw that.."

Coach Ukai: "OF COURSE I SAW! THIS BUS HAS A REAR VIEW MIRROR YOU KNOW!"

I look over at him and feel fear run through my body, starting from my neck, running along my arms down to my finger tips. Coursing through my legs and down to my toes.

He lets out a sigh before shaking his head.   
Coach Ukai: "Get out and get your stuff. Hopefully specs here is alright."

Enno and I: "Y-Yes Coach! Sorry!"

We exit the bus and look at each other, both blushing from being caught. By our coach no less.


	13. Karasuno (Ennoshita Chikara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sfw plot: Enno feels like he isn't good enough to be the team and thinks about quitting. To him, what good is a bench warmer.

I finish up with my swim club activities and I make my way to the boys volleyball gym. Opening the door I see the boys cleaning up. 

Setting down my school bag I walk over to Ennoshita.

Me: "Do you boys need any help."

Enno: "Nah. I think we are good, we are almost finished anyways."

He speaks in a soft whisper and I see the slight clench in his jaw. 

Softly frowning I place my hand on top of his head and give a gentle kiss onto his cheek. I place my lips close to his ear, speaking lowly so no one can hear. 

Me: "Something bothering you. When we get home, we are going to talk about okay?"

He nods before walking away. I wonder what's up. Enno has never seemed this upset before.

The team finishes cleaning up and Ukai does a single clap with his hands.

Ukai: "GOOD PRACTICE BOYS! NOW GO HOME AND GET SOME REST! I'LL SEE YOU ALL TOMORROW!"

The team: "Yes coach!"

The 12 boys and I grab our stuff and walk out of the gym door. Going our separate ways and heading home.

It's a silent walk back to my house. I'm just not sure what to say, or how to bring up a conversation with the tension in the air so thick.

Eventually we make it to my front door. I reach into my bag and grab my key. Slotting the key into the lock, I turn it to the side and push open the door.

Without saying anything, I slip off my shoes as Enno does the same, leaving them near the door. I grab his bag as well as mine and walk to my room, Enno following close behind.

Placing our bags on the floor, I quickly make my way to the kitchen. Grabbing us some water bottles and making Ennoshita’s favorite food; vinegared sea pineapple. 

Walking back into my room Enno is sitting on the side of my bed, head in his hands. I place the snacks down on my night stand and climb onto my bed.

Wrapping my hands around his torso, I lean my forehead on his back and give him a gentle kiss.

Me: “I’m not sure what is running through that head of yours. But when your ready to talk, I’m here.”

He takes a deep breath before turning around to me. 

Enno: “I just... I’ve been thinking about quitting volleyball... f-for good this time.”

His words are shaky, breath slightly wavered. My eyes widen at his words.

Me: “What? Really.. is there any particular reason or just because volleyball isn’t your thing anymore.”

Enno: “No no, its nothing like that. I love volleyball don’t get me wrong. I just wish coach let me play more. When the old Ukai was coaching for us, it wasn’t fun because he acted like a whole drill sergeant. But now it’s not fun because I can’t even go out onto the court. You know? What good is a bench warmer..”

I wipe his tears with my sleeve, and lean back against my headboard. Ennoshita lays down, his head on my lap as I gently run my hands through his hair. His arms gripping around my waist.

Me: “Hmm.... I’d probably go up to coach and ask him to put you in more. Show the team what you can do. I know how hard you’ve been practicing at school, and on your own time. Can’t let all that talent go to waste now can we. And once the 3rd years graduate who else will be captain. Certainly not Tanaka-San or Noya-San. 

That position goes to you. You might not see it, but I as well as the rest of the team do. You are an amazing leader. Yes you may be generally quiet most of the time and keep to yourself. But when you need to take charge you do, and in a great way.”

I feel his grip around my waist tighten and his body shakes with tiny trembles. Hearing him sniffle.

Me: “Shhh, it’s okay baby. It’s okay, go ahead and cry.”

Enno: “I don’t feel good enough.. the team would be fine without me. Im not captain material, I’ll never be as good as Dai-.”

Cutting him off, I feel myself start to frown.

Me: “That’s where you’re wrong. You have an amazing ability to understand and relate to different people and know how to keep calm in the most tense of situations. Okay maybe you haven’t had much experience on the court. But during the game with Wakutani South, when Daichi got injured you led that team to victory. 

Maybe you had some trouble at first, but you have never been in a leadership position before. And for your first time in the middle of a game you kept yourself calm and new exactly what to say so the team kept that moral. You need to stop comparing yourself to Daichi. Every captain is different. Not to mention how smart you are baby. You have never missed a mark even once.”

I hear him let out a soft chuckle and I feel myself start to smile.

Me: “It may not seem like it now, but you will get your chance okay. Just don’t quit on volleyball, don’t quit on something you love so deeply.”

Ennoshita sits up and places a soft kiss to my lips, tasting the hint of salt from the tears that were previously streaming down his cheeks.

Enno: “I won’t.. thank you y/n.”

Me: “You’re welcome Enno. I hope I helped.”

Enno: “You always do.”

He places another soft kiss to my lips and I smile, giving him a head pat. Grabbing the snacks and water from the nightstand I hand them to him.

Me: “You need to eat something and drink some water.”

He gives me a thanks and leans against my chest as I turn on the tv and put on a movie. 

I feel him slip his hand in between mine, and intertwine them, rubbing his thumb in circles on mine.

I place a soft kiss to his head and eventually drift into a dreamless sleep.


	14. Karasuno (Kageyama Tobio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw Plot: You tease Mr. Kageyama Tobio about being the selfish, no good, tyrant. Mr. King of the Court. Tired of your bullshit, his majesty puts you in your place and shows you who's the king of your body.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Kageyama is kind of forceful, but reader secretly wants it as much as he does.

Kags: "IF YOU WANT TO WIN YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO HIT MY SETS! SO MOVE FASTER!"

Looking up from writing notes about the team's practice, I smirk.

Me: "Is the poor king getting frustrated. Maybe stop acting like you are above everyone else and learn what your spikers want. Instead of making them adjust to your sets."

I hear Tsukishima let out a small laugh at my snarky comment.

Tsukki: "Oh don't be so mean y/n. His majesty might yell at you."

Daichi: "ALRIGHT! Thats enough you three."

Kageyama turns towards me and gives me one of his famous glares. Flashing a smile, I look back down and continue taking notes.

Kag: "BOKE HINATA! YOU CAN'T RECEIVE FOR YOUR LIFE! IF YOU DON'T LEARN BY THE TIME WE PLAY THAT DICKWAD OIKAWA YOU WILL BE SWAPPED OUT IN NO TIME!"

Me: "Awww, Mr. King of the Court. I think you need to take a chill pill, you hot headed tyrant. Hinata is trying his best. Just because you're royalty doesnt mean you have to be so rude. Or do you find it disgusting for royalty to stoop down to their level."

I go back to jotting down notes and I hear someone angrily stomp towards me. Seeing a pair of shoes in front of me, I look up with a smile.

Me: "Is there something wrong my King."

Kags: "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM."

Clenching my jaw, I slam my book shut and stand up.

Me: "Isn't it clear. YOU'RE my problem your GRACE! You are so fucking rude and inconsiderate. This isn't middle school anymore. So stop acting so damn childish and pay attention to your teammates."

With each angry laced word that spills from my mouth, I take a step towards Kageyama, and slightly push him.

Me: "People like you really piss me off. IT ISN'T JUST YOU PLAYING! SO FUCKING TRUST AND RELY ON THE 5 OTHER PEOPLE ON YOUR SIDE OF THE NET!"

Coach Ukai steps in between us. Kageyama and I both fuming. 

Kags: "YOU AREN'T EVEN PLAYING! YOU'RE JUST THE STUPID MANAGER! NOTHING YOU DO BENEFITS US ANYWAYS."

Feeling a lump form in my throat and tears start to burn my eyes, I take a deep breath. Unclenching my jaw and fists I let my body relax.

Me: "Huh. Fine. If I do nothing to benefit this team. Then I quit."

With a shrug of my shoulders I lean down to pick up my stuff before being stopped by Ukai.

Ukai: "Woah woah woah, hold on. I don't know what is going on between you, but it's irritating me to no end. So get your asses outside and resolve whatever this feud is you have against each other."

With a click of my tongue I walk away first opening the gym door and walking on the other side of the building. Leaning my head on the wall I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths. Opening them, I think to myself.

"It's really dark already, the starts are beautiful tonight."

Hearing harsh footsteps against the stone ground, I turn my head towards kageyama. 

Kags: "I'm not the king of the court."

I scoff and look at him. 

Me: "Well you sure damn act like it."

Kags: "Yea well maybe-."

I cut him off.

Me: "No. I'm starting to understand why your old team at Kitagawa Daiichi stopped wanting to share the court with you. If I'm going to be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if the boys inside that gym end up doing the same shit."

Kags: "Yea well maybe you should stop fucking focusing on me, and make the team work harder. They need to be on my level if they want to win."

I get mad and push him against the wall raising my fist. 

Me: "IT'S NOT JUST ABOUT FUCKING WINNING! DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT THEIR FEELINGS! YOU DEGRADE THEM EVERY CHANCE YOU GET. YOU HAVE NO DAMN RIGHT TO TREAT THEM THE WAY YOU DO!"

Before I get another word out I am slammed against the wall.

Kags: "IF YOU GOT SUCH A DAMN PROBLEM WITH HOW I PLAY! THEN MAYBE JUST FUCKING QUIT! THEN YOU WONT HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME ANYMORE!"

I drop my head looking at the ground. Nothing will get solved if we keep at each other's throats like animals. However, that isn't on my mind right now.

Me: "ME ME ME! ITS ALL YOU SAY! WELL GUESS WHAT KING! HOW MANY TIMES AM I GOING TO SAY THIS, IT'S NOT ALL ABOUT YOU! YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE ON THAT COURT. AND I CARE ABOUT THE OTHER BOYS ON THAT TEAM TO! AS THEIR MANAGER I WANT TO SEE THEM FLY!"

Kags: "WELL MAYBE I WANT YOUR STUPID ATTENTION ALL ON ME!"

I frown and look up at him. 

Me: "What the fuck is that supposed to mean."

Kageyama's lips are onto mine in a split second. Freaking out and not understanding the situation I push him away. 

Me: "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!"

Kags: "WELL MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T TALK SO DAMN MUCH I WOULDNT HAVE KISSED YOUR STUPID ASS."

Kags: "Actually, I kissed your lips. This is your ass."

I let out a yelp as he lands a harsh slap to my butt, feeling the sting through my jeans.

Kags: "But if you want me to kiss this ass, I gladly will. You're such a damn brat. Maybe the King has to put his Queen back in her fucking place."

I scoff. 

Me: "As fucking if. You're a hot headed moron and piss me off so bad I want to beat the shit out of you every chance I get."

Suddenly I am shoved from the wall to the ground, Kageyama on top of me.

Kags: "You fucking piss me off manager."

My eyes widen as my shirt is pulled up and over my head. Kageyama's mouth instantly going to my neck, sucking and biting different bruises and love bites. I bite my lip trying not to whimper.

Kags: "Tch. Your such a fucking slut manager. God you make me so irritated."

Me: "Shut the fuck up you selfish tyrant."

I feel his hand wrap around my throat, grip tightening.

Kags: "Huh. Is chocking really the only thing that will shut you up."

Shooting him a glare, I grunt as I flip us over. 

Me: "Obviously not. And you should be ashamed that a poor peasant girl like me so easily flipped and dominated the King of the Court."

He flips us over once again and shoves two fingers inside of my mouth. 

Kags: "Fucking suck on them bitch."

My hands are still free so I pull his hand out of my mouth and spit in his face.

Me: "Im not your fucking slave. You can't tell me what to do."

He lifts a brow before taking my shirt and tying it around my wrists, now unable to move them. I watch as Kageyama pulls down his shorts and underwear, pulling out his fully hardened cock before shoving it into my mouth. 

Kags: "Like I said. You talk to damn much. With such a big mouth you must be good at taking dick."

He pulls my hair, making me let out a moan before he roughly slams his cock deep inside my throat. Keeping my head in place he continues to thrust harshly, face fucking me. 

Kags: "Oh don't look so angry manager. You know you like a mouth full of cock. HEY! WATCH THOSE DAMN TEETH!"

I roughly turn my body to the side, Kageyama falling off from where he was previously straddling me. 

Me: "I guess I'm not good at sucking dick. Your majesty. Why don't you fucking teach me then. Or is that to much work for the selfish King."

Kags: "Yea yea, whatever stupid bitch."

I smirk and get an idea. I let out a yawn and look at him.

Me: "Do you mind untying me. This is boring, and even as royalty you probably can't even fuck me that well. Tell me King. Have you ever even had sex."

Kags: "Thats none of your fucking business. And your King is going to dominate and fuck this slutty body of yours, you'll be begging for more. Thinking about my cock inside of you for days bitch. Im going to show you who's the king of this fucking body."

Me: "Go right ahead then King. You probably can't even make me cum. Let alone beg for your shitty cock."

He lets out a growl before placing his hands at my waist. 

Kags: "Do you fucking want this. Because if you do, I'm not going to hold back. Just because I hate you doesn't mean I want to make you uncomfortable or whatever the fuck."

Me: "Awww, so the dictating tyrant does have a soft side."

Kags: "Yea, so fucking what stupid manager."

Me: “Yea I want it. So shut the fuck up and do something Mr. King of the court.”

He rolls his eyes and roughly pulls off my jeans. He completely rips my underwear in half, causing my mouth to drop open.

Kags: “You’re going home after anyways who fucking cares.”

He places his cock at my entrance, only pushing in the head before pulling back out. Landing a few slaps on my clit making me moan. 

Kags: “Tch. I’m not giving in that easily. If you want it, fucking beg than bitch. Like the little peasant girl you are.”

I roll my eyes and stand up grabbing my pants and shirt, ready to put my clothes back on.

Me: “If you think I’m going to sit there and beg, you got another thing coming. Im leaving.”

Kageyama roughly pushes me against the wall. My ass towards him and chest to wall. He gets close to my ear. 

Kags: “Fuck no. You said you wanted this. I know your pussy is just begging to be filled by my cock. Twitching and dripping so many juices. I know my queen wants this just as much as I do. Just admit it.”

Me: “Tch. Fine then. Fuck me then Kageyama Tobio. You seemed so angry before, fuck me like you mean it.”

He covers my mouth with his hands before slamming his cock inside of me. I close my eyes and drop my head back in his shoulder letting out harsh breaths.

He lifts one of my legs and thrusts his hips even harder. 

Kags: “Yeah, is this what you fucking wanted bitch. Wanted your King to fuck all his anger out on you. Slamming into this hot wet slutty pussy of yours. Yeah, I want you to fucking say it manager. Tell me how good my cock fucking feels inside.”

Me: “Y-You can’t do shit. Can’t even fuck me like a man. Your cock so damn small can’t even reach i-inside.”

He growls before pushing me back onto the floor. My ass up in the air he lands a few harsh spanks. 

Kags: “Tch. Yea right. Everytime I slap this ass you tighten up. If I press on your stomach I can feel the nice pretty bulge of my cock filling you up nice and good.”

He hold down my hips and continues to pound his cock inside. Letting out a string of curses and moans.

Kags: “You irritate me to no end but damn you have a nice fucking pussy.”

Me: “I-If you hate me so much your majesty. Why keep c-complementing me.”

Kags: “Keep your mouth fucking and stop with the king comments.”

I can tell I’m making him frustrated. His thrusts become faster and harder, arching my back I bite my lip to stop myself from moaning. Then Kageyama shoves his fingers into my mouth and I greedily suck on them, feeling to good and blissed out to care anymore.

Kags: “Huh. It seems I fucked the bratty manager into submission. Whos your fucking King bitch.”

Me: “Y-You are Sir. Your my King. King of the court a-and my body.”

Kags: “That’s right. And after this you will stop giving so much damn attitude during practices. Gonna be a good Queen for me.”

Me: “Y-Yes Kageyama, I’ll be your good Queen. P-Please just fuck me until I cum on your cock so fucking hard. Filling me u-up so good.”

Kags: “Yea, such a desperate bitch. Desperate to cum and feel so nice and sensitive. Fucking do it slut. Fucking cum all over.”

His hand reaches down and he quickly rubs my clit, as well as landing a few harsh slaps to my ass. I feel myself twitching before I cum, moaning loudly but Kageyama slaps his hand over my mouth. Even after I have cum he continues to slam his hips into mine.

Kags: “Stop moaning so damn loud. Or does the bitchy exhibitionist want to be heard.”

I let out a few whimpers and feeling myself reaching a second climax. The hand that isn’t covering my mouth weaves itself into my hair before roughly pulling my hair back. His lips gently nibbling on my ear. 

Kags: “Im gonna fucking cum soon. And when I do its going to be so fucking deep inside this delicious pussy. But your going to cum with me, nice and hard for the second time okay. But only when I fucking say. Not a second before my slutty Queen.”

Me: “Y-Yes King.”

Kags: “Good. At least you know how to take a damn command.”

He holds down my hips after a few more thrusts. 

Kags: “Fuck baby, cum with me. I’m fucking cumming, now cum with your damn King.”

I feel my eyes roll back as I slightly drool, my tongue out. Letting out a string of mumbles I feel myself clench around him as I feel his cock twitch and throb before filling me up with his cum. 

After a few minutes he pulls out and I whimper. 

Kags: “Shhh, still sensitive my queen?”

I nod and he helps me put back on my  
clothes. He looks down at me and lifts my chin with his thumb and index finger, placing a soft kiss to my lips.

Kags: “I’m sorry I went so rough my queen, but you just piss me off sometimes.”

He lets out a soft chuckle before turning around and leaning down.

Kags: “Come on, I know your exhausted. I’ll give you a piggy back ride to my place.”

I climb on wrapping my arms around his shoulders and his hands gripping my thighs. 

Me: “What about our stuff.”

Kags: “Eh I’ll just get Hinata to bring it to me tomorrow.”

I lay my head on his back as he walks home. We talk for a while until I drift off to sleep. 

That King of the Court still pisses me off though. But hopefully he will change for the better.


End file.
